No Quarter
by Inherent Anxiety
Summary: Brotherhood AU. Caleb's and Mac's reactions to Dean's death. Different from Rid's plans!


* * *

Summary: Brotherhood AU. Caleb and Mac's reactions to Dean's death. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

A/N: The title, No Quarter, was the original name of the season 3 finale, and is the name of a Led Zeppelin song. Also, the blond girl in Caleb's vision is Ruby, but I wasn't sure if Caleb had ever met her, and since the vision is supposed to be his point of view, I just put blond girl. Hope you guys like it! Please review!!

* * *

"Walking side by side with death  
The devil mocks their every step  
The snow drives back the foot thats slow  
The dogs of doom are howling more  
They carry news that must get through  
To build a dream for me and you"

- No Quarter by Led Zeppelin

* * *

Caleb Reaves slammed his foot on the gas pedal, determined to reach his best friend. The deal would be over tonight- it would all be over tonight. His hand shook despite his attempt to stop the tremors. He jumped in his seat when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it- Mac.

"Yeah?" Caleb demanded.

"Where are you? How close are you?" Mac questioned, knowing his son was on his way to help Dean Winchester. After all, they had been practically brothers for the past 20 plus years.

"Not close enough," Caleb ground out. Suddenly an intense pain shot through his skull. Caleb barely managed to swerve to the side of the road. He gasped out in pain over and over as a stunningly bright light came into view.

Caleb was having a vision.

He watched in horror as a blond girl appeared. She seemed taken aback and she looked up in shock. Sam Winchester towered over her, and came closer. He lifted a knife to stab her, but a black cloud left her body and she crumbled to the ground.

And then Sam's eyes began to water as he looked down at the bloody figure of his brother. He knelt by him and held Dean's head up, blank green eyes staring up at nothing.

Dean couldn't be, but it killed Caleb to realize he was- Dean was gone. Caleb came out of his vision as Mac screamed to him.

"Caleb? Are you alright?"

No. He was far from it. He pushed his car door open as fast as he could and puked, still trembling like he was in the middle of a seizure.

"Mac, Dean's…oh God!" Caleb cried out.

"What? Caleb, what happened?" Mac exclaimed, but deep down he knew.

"I had a vision of Dean," Caleb moaned. Mac, who was talking to Caleb over his home phone, grabbed his cell phone and dialed Dean, Sam, and Bobby over and over, but received no answer.

He finally hung up the home phone and called Caleb with his cell phone to stay on the phone with him as he drove towards his only son. When he spotted the black truck pulled over on the side of the road, he hopped out of his own vehicle and hurried over.

Caleb was crying harder than Mac could ever remember seeing him, and he remembered the time they thought Caleb was dead, and he had found Dean sitting in Caleb's room crying.

"He doesn't deserve it Mac," Caleb moaned out. "Hell- Deuce doesn't deserve that; not after all the crap he's been through."

"I know," Mac whispered, feeling himself tearing up. He knew Caleb was right- Dean Winchester did not deserve Hell. Mac squeezed onto the seat next to Caleb. It began to rain as the two sat there, quietly mourning the eldest Winchester sibling.

After a while (Mac guessed a couple of hours) Caleb's phone rang. Mac grabbed it.

"It's Bobby," was the reply after Mac answered. "He's-…"

"Gone, we know," Mac finished. "How's Sam?"

"Not good, Mac," Bobby sighed. "And Caleb?"

"Had a vision of it," Mac replied grimly. "He's miserable."

Mackland Ames heard the tears in his voice as Bobby Singer said the same thing Caleb had said not long before, "Dean didn't deserve it. After everything that's happened- it ain't fair, Mackland, it just ain't fair."

Mac felt another tear go down his face as Caleb went on crying moaning 'Dean, no, not Deuce' over and over and Bobby's harsh breathing hissed in his ear. "I know. Dean deserved Heaven, probably more than any of us."


End file.
